hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Mante Legends
Mante Legends (formerly Jayvees Legends) is the member of Monarchiya family and live in that city. He is still currently in alliance of Steve Party to find his friend who wake up on coma named "Jovil Natad". He starts in Grade 5 on 2005, then reaches High School on 2008, and now reaches the college on 2012. He is starting the journey as of September 12, 2012. In re-run he will return for winter 2014 to play against his opponent in that said event. 'Intelligence' Mante Legends is genius, strategist and expert chess player. He mastered his starter pieces already and he really extend the capabilities in his fighting skills but actually he believe in his pieces by heart's content. He is fit to be a brain of Steve Party. 'Fighting Skill' Mante Legends is very good and trainable about his skill as a chess player and basically the Monarchiyan citizen. He can jump five hundred members on the Akai Sankarea Pass. It delivers t-spin kick against the two mad couples brutally with baseball club he can make his opponent like a Sacred Legends member flew getting homerun that leads him death. He know how to use Cyclone Slash for dignity defense as to prevent being touch from all of students of MonCast not even a single student. 'Command' Mante Legends can command his army during the war of Pala Iot Legends in the number of three hundred and successfully won the match beforehand. As a masterpiece of the Steve Party he even ordered Steve Legends and Nortis Legends to stay on the town for Monarchiya City and Davao City. He also ordered his members to separate for more information even a maze forest can be investigated. 'Strategist' Mante Legends is the best strategist in the series. He can beat the two powerful Sacred Legends even the verey powerful players with their unique pieces. 'Survival' Mante Legends was high on survival in his life because he was healthy and why did I do that to him because he is the main protagonist never dies in the game. Some opponents would kill him like Pala Iot Legends' bandit that is the part of survival also he was saved from falling to the hands of Adjaua Headquarters. He can survive in cold places like Maddi Pass and for the hot places like Akai Sankarea Pass. 'Walking and Running' Mante Legends walks faster than the normal person depends if he is alone, or quick not to run by cost his stamina. Also he is avid runner that is so fast but dumpy he have chance to slide or take down off hand wounded. Mante Legends can walk in snowy landforms. 'Sex Appeal' Mante Legends is really loves sex because he see some pornographic videos and does he is started to do that. Better than he kept a secret to them as he is nervous about this. The female would shock his appearance in this statement a handsome with beautiful adult muscle. His first time in real life was fucking with guy but in the game was fucking with Amorphas Legends but they were caught red-handed by the blinker named Amatong Legends whom is looking for a business. 'References' Category:Legends Category:Protagonists Category:Monarchiya Category:Steve Party Category:Male Legends Category:Main Protagonist